Void of Reality
by Mistress Rogue
Summary: In the start of their mission the survivors running low on fuel find a small town with a clinic containing the best safe room. They take their time in this town before continuing on. Rated High for future chapters. E/OC N/R


**Disclaimer: I do not own rights of Left 4 Dead series; I just own a copy of the second game for the PC.**

**Note: Please just read, no flames, they are just a waste of my time and your time. I am trying a new twist that just randomly popped in my head, any advice for edits or ideas for future chapters will be nice. This is going to take place between the 1st and 2nd campaign.**

**

* * *

**

It was all normal, or as normal as things could be during a zombie epidemic. Just fight through hordes, kill some specials and get to a safe room. Day in and Day out this was becoming habit for the four survivors in Savannah Georgia. Living through this was their goal from the start, getting to New Orleans was their goal from the hotel, and now for the young man of the group the goal is changing.

The group of four, not the Fantastic Four but they were doing fantastic things, sat in a car, one they stole from the mall. Not that anyone was going to report them or even car at the moment. The sports car fit all them a bit snug but in times of crisis it did not matter how much room you had to stretch in a car. They noticed their gas was getting low, an older Caucasian gentleman sat tapping the wheel as he drove, the younger Caucasian boy who sat next to him had finally stopped pestering him about who should drive and what not. He was watching for signs on the side of the road, waiting to see a gas station sign.

"Food, Food, more food. You've got to be kidding me this must be fat central, those two Mc Donald's are barely 3 blocks apart." The stuffy heated air in the car was beginning to get to him, on his already thinned nerves. "Finally!" he saw his goal, a small gas station, no zombies in site, hell there was even a small clinic with surprise surprise a safe room in it. He pulled off the road into the gas station pulling up to the gas pumps "There better be gas" He said annoyed while getting out, the young Caucasian got out and pulled the level to move his seat up so the two in the back could get out, first a dark skinned young woman then a hefty dark man who appeared to be the eldest of the group.

"Chill out Nick. Worst comes to worst we take a break for the night and try again" He sat patting the hood of the car as the older Caucasian, Nick, began trying to figure out the pump. "Speaking of gas, did I tell you guys yet about this time me and my buddy Keith…"  
"Not now Ellis." Nick cut off Ellis quickly, knowing that the story would lead nowhere, he got the gas following into the car, he had no knowledge of stock cars so he didn't know if this gas would even work, he used the 'best' the pump has to offer. "Why don't you go check the clinic, make sure it is safe and that the safe room is ok"

Ellis fumed a little about being interrupted but shrugged it off quick, "Alright, say Coach, Rochelle, who wants to come with me." He turned to the two African Americans of the group, Coach was obvious the older gentlemen, he still had the clothes on from work, as a coach, and Rochelle was the young lady of the group, a news anchor who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Rochelle shrugged her shoulders and volunteered, Coach waved the two off not really caring, he was just happy to be out of the small back seat of the car, all he knew was in the morning when they started up again he was going to claim shot gun no matter who drove.

Ellis and Rochelle began over to the Clinic, it wasn't a far walk, simply crossing the street, you could tell there were some zombies here at one point, maybe they were still wandering around, the area outside looked like complete chaos and the front doors were broken. Ellis armed with a shot gun and Rochelle with an Axe began their way in, following the signed down a few corridors to the safe room. As they got closer they began to hear a strange noise, not strange as in they never heard it before but strange as in unexpected. It sounded like music was playing through the red door. Ellis looked over his shoulder at Rochelle, his eye brow raising, the young girl just shrugged, both readied their weapons just in case, you never know what could happen now a days. Ellis came up to the closed door and peeked in through the barred window. The room to his surprise was big, clean, it looked like the staffs' break room so it had a mini kitchen which probably had some form of food in it, there was some medical stuff on the counter from what he could see and a closed door which he hoped led to a bathroom and not a closet.

"It looks great in there, we could probably stay for a few days to get some energy back, if it lasted this long it must be a good area, maybe the zombies all left this area." Ellis rambled on, forgetting one little fact on how they would get in. Rochelle looked at the door; it was sealed from the inside, normally that meant there was someone in it.

"Ellis", said boy was still rambling on about how nice a warm meal would be as he eyed the stove. "Ellis!"

"Yea Ro?"

"How do we get in" realization hit the young man, he looked defeated and snapped his fingers. "It is sealed from the inside, is someone in there?"

Ellis began to search the room again, he saw two sets of bunk beds, for the doctors who would work long shifts and not have time to go home and sleep, from the way it looked though there was no one inside.

"No one…. But man I would love to get in here and sleep. There are beds, actual beds, no card board boxes and news paper or old broken couches." Again he went on another tangent; not noticing the once closed door inside was now opening.

A young girl, a year or two younger then Ellis with extremely pale skin walked out into the white room, walking over to the bunks where a laptop sat, the music that the two survivors had heard had stopped. The girl began fiddling with the computer until she heard Ellis begin to ramble again, she looked up quickly grabbing a pipe she had leaning on the bed. Through the barred windows she saw two faces, her face grew in shock and she walked over to the seemingly living people, a sight she has not seen in a while.

"Umm… hello?" She said through the door, the boy talked over her though, the woman though had heard her slightly and looked over, smacking the boy in the shoulder.

"Ellis look" The young boy, Ellis, looked in at her, she smiled awkwardly.

"Hi…?" Ellis blushed slightly, but quickly regained composure.

"Hey, someone living" Ellis said with a laugh…. The girl looked away with her eyes… question in her head if that was a joke or if he was serious, obviously she was alive if she was walking around the room and talking English not moans.

"Yea…. Hi…. Are you two Immune?" She learned to always ask that before she even thought of letting someone in.

"Yea. Been fighting zombies the past couple days, we must be if we haven't turned by now." Ellis smiled a big cheesy smile. "There are two more of us outside, would it be any trouble to come in and rest in there, we are on our way to New Orleans it is suppose to be safe out there… damn I sure hope it is after all this trouble"

The girl looked at Ellis and the woman, she saw blood and guts, vomit and who knows what else on their clothes, normally those kind of things wouldn't gross her out but she crinkled her nose slightly, it may have been the smell of the two, all those zombie body fluids plus sweat and B.O. the two had, correction the four would have from not bathing the past couple day.

"Uhh… sure…. Go get the other two, I can barely open this door as is, to open it twice would be a bitch"

Ellis grinned at the girl and nodded, grabbing Rochelle's arm the two hurried out to check on their two friends. The girl shrugged her shoulders. It was almost dark out by now she thought as she looked at the digital clock on the wall, Seven O'clock PM, she noticed a pattern among the zombies around here, they were had great numbers in the morning but around two in the afternoon they would leave the clinic and the area around it she guessed for some strange reason. She tried not to question the ways of the zombies, as long as she was living she didn't care. It was bad enough she was even here to begin with, she attended a college in the area and for a class had to volunteer at either the clinic or the old folks home, for the clinic she would just run files around, if she went to the old folks home she would have to help care for them, since the constant smell of urine and death didn't appeal to her she took the cleaning product smell of the clinic. She was lucky though to be in the clinic when the flu started, since there was a mass number of patients always coming in for a week they stocked up the break room with food that could last the staff of 12 a month maybe two if they stretched it enough. The break room had bunks for the doctors to sleep in if they ever ended up staying overnight or needed a nap after a long surgery. The small bathroom that came attached even had a shower in it. She felt like she landed in heaven when CEDA came and made this the safe room, since the doctors and nurses were always busy they never noticed at she would just stay in the break room all day on her laptop.

The day everyone began turning though was the only bad day she had this past month, she was signing in for the day when the first patient to change began biting others, changing them too, her and a few nurses freaked out. What else were they suppose to do, someone they pronounced dead two minutes before hand just bit a giant hole into a doctors neck before falling onto another one to bit them as well. She grabbed the clip board she signed in on and hit one of the zombies in the head as it started toward her. She panicked; her and two nurses plus a security guard made their way to the break room now safe room and locked themselves in. The guard would shoot any of the zombies that came close. The first night in there they all made a promise if they ever felt sick or like they would change they would willing leave, if they didn't then once they began to change even if they were still human the others would kill them. The small group didn't last long, first one of the nurses left, then the guard. Then the last nurse just sat curled up in a ball in the corner.

The girl thought she began to act strange after a few days. For precaution, one night while the nurse slept she went into the bathroom and took down the railing of the shower. She needed a weapon, since the guard left with his gun it left the two girls without anything. She never thought she would have to use the metal rod though, it was sad when she did. Bashed the woman's head in while she was still partially human, that was their deal though.

She had zoned while reminiscing in her head, only now noticing the four visitors knocking at the door, she saw the two from before then two more men behind. She walked over to the door and pulled up the metal bar, which was a little too thick for the slots it was suppose to sit in so it took some effort to wiggle out. She pushed the door open slightly so the four could walk in, Ellis took the metal bar from the girl, and it was more of a metal plank in his mind compared to the bars on the other safe rooms, this one looked a lot more secure then the past few they have visited. Once everyone was in he secured the door and turned around, Coach had wandered toward the kitchen, and Rochelle looked around the room while Nick leaned on the wall.

"Hi there again" He smiled "Uhh…. Well I guess we should introduce ourselves. I am Ellis." Before he could go off into a ramble about nicknames Nick spoke up.

"Nick" was all he said but it stopped Ellis who was now glaring at him. Rochelle rolled her eyes and walked over to the girl.

"Hi, I am Rochelle, and the man over there raiding your food is Coach" When Coach heard his name he turned and waved, he didn't want to be rude but the man was hungry.

The girl smiled, they seemed like an interesting bunch, most of them nice, except for the middle aged man his persona screamed asshole.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ami. You guys can help yourselves to anything in here; there is plenty of food and a full bathroom other there." She pointed to the open door, "Only problem is, someone is going to have to use the couch to sleep tonight, since there are only four beds." She looked at the bunk, her laptop sat on top right one, claiming it as hers already."

The group all smiled at her, Coach got to work looking through the foods, Rochelle called the shower, Nick sat at the table waiting, silently claiming second for shower, and Ellis walked over and simply got a water bottle. They all made themselves at home, Ami shrugged and smiled, it was nice to have others with her, and it has been lonely. She walked over to the bunks climbing up to the top one. She watched the group goes about their business, cleaning themselves and their clothes, eating an actual meal, even if it was a frozen one, before settling down for the night.

* * *

**Note:Thank you for Reading Chapter one, I hope it was alright; if not then please give some constructive criticism, no flames. If you really didn't like it and only have a flame in your head then please just leave, you did not have to read this so I won't care. Also I know my grammar is horrible….. Before people point that out, if it is really bad that it isn't understandable please point it out. I hope no one mind's Ami as a character, she will develop as I go, I am trying to make this more realistic for situations, she won't be extremely girly but she isn't going to be wonder woman either.**

**Also note this will be a Ellis/OC and Nick/Rochelle Fanfiction, sorry to Coach but hey he is married. Alrighty, until next time bye and please review.**


End file.
